earlfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Trois Accords
Les Trois Accords is a band from Quebexico that loves to celebrate St-Jean, Quebexico's Fête nationale. They are so awesome that even the most snobbish snobs of the French Republic appreciate their music. Earl has seen them in concert for four years in a row: *2007: With Jonas at St-Jean in West Gastineau *2008: With Jonas and Justin for St-Jean on the Plains of Abraham in Quebec City *2009: With Joel and Jason Jackson for the Buckingham festival in East Gastineau (Buckingham) *2010: With Caitlin for Curd fest in St. Albert, Ontariario. Earl's Les Trois Accords English Covers Saskatchewan One beautiful day, Gonna leave if I may, Left with my flock from Toronto, In Ontario I left my woman, in Saskatchewan I said to her very soon, you'll see a cap of skinned 'coon It wont belong to you, and I'll be down the avenue You say, there's my Harry, who's arrived from the prairie. And while I was gone, My dear Shivohn, had used her vagina, with some guys from Regina So, I took my hoe, and my lasso Spent time in the saloon, all across Saskatoon Saskatchewan! You took my woman! She used her vagina, With all the guys in Regina Saskatchewan! You took my woman! After I went to leave, She did it with Steve. Saskatchewan! You took my woman!, at least I have my horse And my cow, of course. Saskatchewan! You took my woman! I still have my lasso, And this watering hole Saskatchewan! You took my woman! Hawaiian Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian So you can climb up the coconut trees Just as long as we can avoid the bees Ahhh Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian So you could wear that beautiful wicker skirt And I wouldn't have to wear a shirt Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian Ha-wai-ian Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian See us frolicking on the rocks We wouldn't even have to wear our socks! Wish I wanted you to be Japanian That But you were Pomeranian You Friend of fries, Julian Were It made me, grammarian Nooo This is my house Part of where you came Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian I wanted you to be Hawaiian Far From Here When I see your face I think of your name And when I see your hair They end up where your eyebrows are the same When I see pictures I think in gongs I saw your picture And I'd say, you've sung many songs Day after day After day after day After day after day I repeat the same way If you'd like- Do not go away No-no-no-no-non No-no-no-no-no When I see your face I think of your forehead And when I see your cheeks They end up where your face gets fed When I see clouds They are in round forms It's like a collage Looks like in a balloon where you're born. Day after day After day after day After day after day I repeat the same way If you'd like- Do not go away No-no-no-no-non No-no-no-no-no If you'd like- Do not go away No-no-no-no-non No-no-no-no-no If you'd like- Do not go away Far from here It's really far Far from here, I'd need a beer If you'd like- Do not go away Far from here It's really far Far from here, I'd need a beer Category:Music